Le fils du mal
by Etrelley
Summary: 1995. Un garçon nommé Harry Voldmärch est transféré en cinquième année à Poudlard. Son origine et son identité sont inconnues et des faits étranges se produisent depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il est beau, intelligent et puissant... mais quand l'équilibre des forces se romps, quel côté suivre, sachant que la femme que vous aimez est dans la lumière, alors que vous êtes dans l'ombre ?
1. Prologue - Un plan insolite

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ( du moins pour la plupart ) pas plus que l'univers. Tout est à Mme Rowling ! Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant, c'est soft, donc T, mais plus tard dans l'histoire, je passerais en M, il y a des scène violentes ( physiquement et moralement ).

Petite précision : Il n'y aura pas de Lemon ! Pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, j'aime bien les lire. Mais je suis incapable de les écrire :/

**/!\** Le couple principal, c'est Harry/Luna. Et comme je suis loin d'être homophobe ( j'adore les slash Harry/Un homme, de préférence Rogue, Tom ( alias Voldy ), Draco ), il y aura des couples hétéros et homos. Donc, homophobes et rageux en tous genres, c'est par là la sortie - [] ( Ce rectangle moche, c'est bien une porte, au cas où vous en douteriez x) )

Je suis Dieu dans mes Fics', donc j'y fais ce que je veux, même faire de Voldy un fan de Claude François ou faire danser à Rogue la macarena ! ( Ok, je crois que je viens de faire fuir la moitié des lecteurs là x) Et le reste saigne du nez. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferais pas… quoique… :P ) Mais si vous avez des… fantasme ( ? )... tel que tel couple, tel évènement, et caetera, vous pouvez m'en faire part, et je verrais si je les intègre à l'histoire.

Je serais honorée si quelqu'un acceptait d'être ma Béta sur ce projet =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonjour à tous ! Moi, c'est Marine, alias Etrelley - comme vous ne vous en doutiez pas *siffle*.

Cette FanFiction est ma première, même si j'écris depuis l'âge de 8 ans ( J'en aurais bientôt 16, je vous laisse faire le calcul ), donc je serais très heureuse de recevoir vos rewiew, positives ou négatives, pour m'améliorer ( je sais que j'aurais au moins deux lectrices chevronnés, c'est déjà ça XD ).

Cette histoire, je voulais l'écrire depuis un petit temps, et je l'ai finalement commencée. Elle est légèrement UA, comme vous allez bientôt le découvrir, mais dans la limite du logique. Elle ne spoil donc aucun livre !

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue : Un plan insolite**

Tap Tap Tap... Tap Tap Tap...

Un silence oppressant stagnait dans la salle de réunion richement décoré du manoir Jedusort, à peine rompus par le léger tapotement impatient des doigts du maître des lieux sur la table de bois luxueux où étaient réunis quelques-uns de ses fidèles, les plus dévoués et dignes de sa confiance. Ledit maître des lieux commençait doucement mais sûrement à en avoir marre, et à en juger par les réactions craintives que tentaient de dissimuler ceux dont il croisait le regard, ses yeux devait être devenus rouge sang, signe de son énervement. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il aimait qu'on le craigne.

Au son d'un léger sifflement, il cessa, au grand soulagement des personnes présentes, de maltraiter la table et son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement.

« Nagini, ma belle... Notre... invité est donc finalement arrivé. »

Oui, un _invité_ très spécial qui allait sans doutes lui permettre de supprimer une menace dont il avait appris récemment l'existence, pensa-t-il presque avec bonheur.

Il se mit à caresser lentement la tête écailleuse du serpent maintenant installé sur son épaule. Il regarda avec amusement ses fidèles se détendre face à ce léger changement d'humeur, non sans jeter des regards inquiet au serpent. Il trouvait fascinant la peur que cet animal engendrait, lui n'avait jamais craint ces animaux qu'il trouvait magnifiques. Mais bon, il n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour en juger vu les affiliations particulières qu'il avait avec le reptile.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, une porte en bois sculpté parfaitement bien huilé, à en juger par l'absence de grincement, s'ouvrit sur deux hommes que tout opposait.

L'un était petit, rabougri et enveloppé. Ses petits yeux étaient fuyants et humides et ses cheveux d'un brun terne étaient sales et mal coiffés.

Le seigneur des lieux retint une grimace de dégoût, la vue de cet être lui était difficilement supportable, il était immonde. Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait combien de créatures à l'aspect peu avantageux il avait rencontré ! Mais là, c'était différent, pas qu'il soit plus horrible, mais il ressemblait à un rat. Et il haïssait les rats.

Lui arborait également des cheveux bruns, mais les siens étaient toujours impeccables, propres et ordonnés avec goût, tout comme le reste de son physique d'ailleurs.

Il était très beau avec son visage ovale aux traits fin mais affirmés, ses yeux noirs qui se tintaient de dangereux reflets rouges plus au moins vifs selon son humeur, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns, son nez fin et droit et sa bouche parfaitement dessinée. Le tout souligné par une taille svelte et un teint pâle.

Et malgré ses 55 ans, il n'avait étrangement pas l'air d'avoir plus de 30 ans.

Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était une énigme dont beaucoup auraient voulu trouver la solution, ce que l'homme n'était pas près de céder.

Il avait donc ce que l'on pouvait appeler une gueule d'ange, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux, si c'était possible. Dangereux, car non seulement on le craignait, de par ses pouvoirs, sa puissance et son influence, mais on l'admirait et le désirait également.

Et ça, c'était un atout tout sauf négligeable.

Il reprit son étude, passant cette fois-ci à l'homme bien connu à la droite du rat dont il tenait sans ménagement le bras. Il était grand, maigre et digne, avec des cheveux et des yeux aussi noirs que la robe qu'il portait.

« Severus, dit-il finalement, nous t'attendions...

L'homme s'inclina devant lui, invitant plutôt brutalement son comparse tremblant à en faire de même d'un coup sec sur le bras qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Maître, veuillez pardonner mon retard, mais Queudver a eu quelques... difficultés à ne pas se rendre jusqu'ici sans se faire prendre par Sirius Black, s'expliqua Rogue sans cacher le dégoût que lui inspirait ce nom.

\- Tu es pardonné. Après tout, c'est aujourd'hui un grand jour ! Reprit-il avec une joie pour une fois non feinte. N'allons pas le gâcher en discutions inutiles. Queudver ?

\- Oui, Maître ? répondit le petit être en se redressant, la voix légèrement tremblante de crainte, d'admiration et d'appréhension.

\- J'ai appris que tu étais maintenant le gardien du secret des Potter...

\- Oui, Maître, fit-il avec fierté, exultant presque, Lily et James m'ont confié leur secret. Ils se cachent dans leur maison, à Godric's Hollow ! »

Ledit Maître eu un grand sourire empreint de satisfaction et d'une joie malsaine. Il se tourna soudain vers les autres personnes présentes, assises autour de la grande table rectangulaire. Certains affichaient une mine réjouie, voir radieuse, comme c'était le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange, dont on aurait cru qu'elle était une petite fille qui venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde (1), d'autres paraissaient encore soucieux de ce qu'allait dire leur Maître, et enfin, les derniers restèrent impassibles et dignes, comme Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit du seigneur des lieux.

« Maitre ? Que devons-nous faire ? Allons-nous participer ? demanda Bellatrix avec envie.

\- Pas exactement... vous allez faire autre chose. De plus... inhabituel.

Un vif intérêt mêlé d'appréhension se peignit sur les traits de la plupart des personnes attablés. C'était une chose plutôt rare que de voir leur Maître leur parler de la sorte, comme si il cachait une surprise qui n'allait pas leur plaire, mais qu'il redoutait un peu lui aussi.

\- Je vous demande, à partir de cette nuit, de vous faire oublier.

Un murmure d'incompréhension se fit entendre. Les fidèles ne comprenaient pas, ou évitaient de comprendre, les paroles de leur Seigneur. Le maître des lieux les regarda avec intérêt, trouvant leur réaction amusante, certains palissaient en trouvant une signification qui leur plaisaient peu, ou se regardaient les uns les autres, lui jetant des coups d'œil craintifs et suppliants. Il garda le silence, se repaissant de la légère panique flottant dans la pièce aux murs crème.

Seul deux d'entre eux ne pipèrent mots, restant stoïques, ils étaient déjà au courant.

Rogue et Malfoy.

Au bout d'un moment, un homme un peu plus courageux que les autres osa demander ce qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Maître ?

\- Nous allons revenir un peu dans l'ombre, pour le bien d'un projet qui demandera de la patience. Je vais disparaître quelques années, et vous, soit vous me suivez pour les plus compromis d'entre vous, soit vous vous réintégrez dans la société... en parfait espions, bien évidemment ! Mais je laisse Severus et Lucius vous mettre au parfum, comme on dit.

Il se leva et sortit d'un pas impérieux de la salle, laissant ses seconds expliquer ses plans à l'assemblée, ou tout du moins une partie, celle qu'ils connaissaient.

Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix et une probable dispute et se retint de rire. Ça, ils ne si attendaient surement pas.

Oh, il n'allait pas disparaître totalement, quelques enlèvement ou meurtres par-ci par-là, mais pas de massacres ou d'attaques, c'était trop voyant. Mais surtout, des oreilles et des yeux partout. Pour le bien de son projet.

Oui, son projet. Un plan qu'il avait mûrement réfléchit depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la prophétie. Il allait annihiler la menace et même en faire un atout. Oh, il ne le tuerait pas, ce serais trop facile et un peu inutile, l'enfant avait à peine un an, quelle menace pouvait-il représenter ? Non, il allait faire mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il allait l'élever, le former et en faire sa meilleure carte.

Un être intouchable et sûrement puissant, à en juger par la prophétie, à ses ordres. Un être avec lequel il allait faire son grand retour.

Il sourit, et se fit la réflexion qu'il souriait beaucoup ces temps-ci, peut-être trop.

Mais qu'importe ! Les années à venir promettaient d'être passionnantes !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Hum… vu le personnage, j'opterais pour la panoplie complète d'Albert Fish… ( Un homme très… intéressant, si vous êtes amateurs de psychopathes. Je vous invite à suivre ce lien si vous ne le connaissez pas : fr . wikipedia wiki / Albert_Fish - en retirant les espace - )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette entrée en matière vous aura plus. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

À la prochaine )


	2. Chapitre 1 - Chemin de Traverse

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ( du moins pour la plupart ) pas plus que l'univers. Tout est à Mme Rowling ! Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant, c'est soft, donc T, mais plus tard dans l'histoire, je passerais en M, il y a des scène violentes ( physiquement et moralement ).

Petite précision : Il n'y aura pas de Lemon ! Pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, j'aime bien les lire. Mais je suis incapable de les écrire :/

**/!\** Le couple principal, c'est Harry/Luna. Et comme je suis loin d'être homophobe ( j'adore les slash Harry/Un homme, de préférence Rogue, Tom ( alias Voldy ), Draco ), il y aura des couples hétéros et homos. Donc, homophobes et rageux en tous genres, c'est par là la sortie - [] ( Ce rectangle moche, c'est bien une porte, au cas où vous en douteriez x) )

Je suis Dieu dans mes Fics', donc j'y fais ce que je veux, même faire de Voldy un fan de Claude François ou faire danser à Rogue la macarena ! ( Ok, je crois que je viens de faire fuir la moitié des lecteurs là x) Et le reste saigne du nez. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferais pas… quoique… :P ) Mais si vous avez des… fantasme ( ? )... tel que tel couple, tel évènement, et caetera, vous pouvez m'en faire part, et je verrais si je les intègre à l'histoire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonjour à tous !

Après le prologue, voici le chapitre 1 !

Cette fois, c'est Harry le personnage principal, donc l'histoire se passe 15 ans après le prologue.

Sinon, vous allez découvrir que j'ai des penchants parfois sadiques avec mes personnages. C'est marrant de les torturer :D

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 1 : Chemin de traverse**

« ...rry ! Harry ! Regarde-moi !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? soupira un adolescent aux cheveux bruns en bataille, refermant avec agacement le livre dans lequel il était plongé.

\- T'entends vraiment rien quand t'es dans tes bouquins ! Je t'appelle depuis deux minutes !

\- Oui, bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le garçon de quelques mois son aîné le regarda en faisant la moue, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés dégageant son visage ovale et ses yeux gris. Il soupira, qu'avait-il donc oublié pour que Draco le regarde de la sorte ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Ah oui ! Ça lui revenait, ils devaient se rendre au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Draco commençait sa cinquième année au collège Poudlard et lui se faisait « transférer » dans le même établissement. Il se demandait avec une pointe d'inquiétude, et d'impatience, il devait l'avouer, comment était la vie dans une école. Les quatre années précédentes, il avait appris tout ce qui lui fallait par des cours dispensés par les « amis », fidèles ou sous-fifres serait plus approprié, de son père.

Mais cette année, il allait intégrer la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Et il en était heureux.

Il se recentra sur le blond et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse, qui leva les yeux au ciel à la vue de celui-ci.

« Bon, tu as ta liste ? Dit-il néanmoins.

\- Yep ! Dans ma poche.

\- « Yep » ?

\- Parkinson, fit le brun avec un sourire, comme si ce nom expliquait tout.

Draco grimaça.

\- Elle a de ces expressions... on a peine à croire qu'elle vient d'une famille respectable. Toujours à fond sur toi ?

\- Elle ne l'a jamais été...

Il haussa un sourcil septique.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qu'elle aime !

\- Mouais...

\- Pense ce que tu veux... soupira Harry, légèrement contrarié par l'esprit butée de son ami.

Un « pop » sonore se fit entendre à l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison aux grands yeux bleus. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers lui.

« Que ses maîtres pardonnent Dobby de les déranger. Maîtresse Narcissa Madame a demandé à Dobby de dire à Maître Harry Monsieur et Maître Draco Monsieur de venir dans le salon.

\- Merci Dobby, répond à mère que nous arrivons, juste le temps de finir de nous préparer. »

L'elfe inclina la tête, et, un « pop » plus tard, il avait disparu.

Les adolescents se préparèrent rapidement. Harry piqua son oreille droite d'une boucle d'oreille simple constitué d'un petit diamant et réajusta ses élégantes lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez. Lunettes qui lui avaient d'ailleurs coûtés très cher : de marque et de qualité, elles avaient la faculté de se modifier à volonté. Draco se recoiffa brièvement et enfila un pull noir souligné de vert et d'argent légèrement moulant, le col en V révélant sa peau pale. Ils finirent par mettre chaussures et vestes, et descendirent rapidement.

Mme Malfoy les attendait en effet dans le salon où elle les jaugea. C'était une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux blond clairs, aux traits fins et au port de tête gracieux assurément aristocratique. Elle paraissait jeune, bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Et elle ressemblait beaucoup à son fils.

Elle parut satisfaite de leur tenue, elle-même portant une longue robe vert sombre rehaussé de pointes dorées, élégante comme toujours, et les invita à la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'imposante cheminée de marbre blanc veinée de gris et prirent chacun à leur tour une pincée de poudre verte dans un petit pot d'argent. Narcissa entra la première dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre sur le sol en prononçant un clair « Chemin de traverse ! ». Elle disparut, suivit de Draco et d'Harry qui l'imitèrent. Ils réapparurent dans un salon aux murs beiges et au mobilier de bois marqueté où les attendait une jeune fille brune, confortablement assise dans un fauteuil en velours bordeaux et lisant un magazine de mode. Draco retint un grognement, sa mère avait _encore _invité Pansy Parkinson.

Il savait qu'elle espérait secrètement que lui et la jeune fille tombent amoureux et se marient, le compte en banque et le statu de celle-ci en faisant un bon partit. Et puis, cela permettrait aux deux familles de se rapprocher et de conserver la « pureté » de leur sang. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait du mal à supporter cette greluche certes jolie, mais trop superficielle. De plus, il était persuadé qu'elle s'intéressait à Harry, peu importe que celui-ci affirmait le contraire. Et ça, il ne pouvait le pardonner !

La voir lui tourner autours lui donnait des envies de meurtres. De préférence bien sanglants et douloureux, histoire que même son fantôme n'ose plus s'approcher de lui. Oui, il était jaloux. Et possessif aussi. Mais comment réagir autrement quand une petite... une petite... peste, pour ne pas dire autre chose, faisait du gringue à la personne que vous aimez secrètement depuis des années et qui en plus ne s'en rend absolument pas compte ! Car oui, il aimait Harry, sa voix douce et pétillante, ses grand yeux verts et brillants, ses cheveux bruns indomptables, son corps fin pourtant empreint de force, son amour pour l'apprentissage de la magie, sa lumière, sa noirceur, son rire, ses sourires en coin… et tant d'autres choses… Trop pour toutes les compter. Et ce depuis 3 ans, peut-être même plus. Mais personne ne le savais. Pour le monde, il était un hétéro pur et dur, alors qu'en réalité il était bi, amoureux d'un homme de surcroit, et qui ne le voyait que comme un frère.

Frère… ce mot lui faisait mal. Car si il n'avait été qu'un ami, ça aurait peut-être pu évoluer... mais il était son « frère », sa famille, il ne serait pas vu autrement. Alors Draco se taisait, gardant ses sentiments et sa douleur pour lui. Souriant, rigolant, se disputant, râlant, jouant, lisant, mangeant, se baladant avec lui. Oh, il était heureux de partager tout cela avec lui, mais avec le recul, c'était douloureux de savoir que peu importe nos espoirs, il n'y aurait rien de plus. Mais pourtant, il continuait d'espérer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se réprimer. Car c'était ça l'amour, enfin celui qu'il connaissait. Un mélange de joie, de souffrance, de solitude, de bonheur et d'espoir. Un feu qui vous brulait autant qu'il vous réchauffait.

Et le pire, c'était qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus fuir à Poudlard. Maintenant, il serait tout le temps avec lui. Et il en était heureux, mais aussi terriblement angoissé (2).

Un cri de joie le sortit de sa rêverie, Pansy les avait repérés.

« Dracoooooooooooooooooooo ! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber, et s'accrochant à son cou.

Harry eu un petit sourire en coin, du genre « je te l'avais dit ! ». Après avoir quasi étouffé le blond, la jeune fille s'attaqua au brun qui, y étant préparé, la rattrapa avec beaucoup plus de classe. Elle se décolla de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et commença à parler avec agitation de ses vacances qu'elle avait semble-t-il passées à Venise.

Harry aimait bien cette fille. Même si elle était superficielle et pouvait être une vraie sangsue, elle était gentille et dévouée. Enfin, quand elle était avec ses proches, car avec les autres, elle était cynique, hautaine et digne, parfois même cruelle… la parfaite sang pur. Un masque qu'elle avait appris à utiliser depuis son enfance. Harry utilisait un peu ce masque, Draco bien plus, cependant il était de base d'une nature calme et froide. Mais chez elle, c'était tellement flagrant qu'il se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas schysophrène.

Ils sortirent de la maison et s'avancèrent sur le chemin bondé et bordé d'échoppes en tout genre.

Mme Malfoy se sépara d'eux et leur donna rendez-vous sur le lieu de leur arrivée trois heures plus tard.

Ils passèrent d'abord dans une animalerie, où Pansy s'acheta un nouveau hibou, le dernier s'étant fait manger par un chien. Elle prit un petit-duc scops (2), qu'elle qualifia de « trognon ». Draco eu presque pitié du pauvre rapace lorsqu'elle commença à frotter sa joue contre lui en faisant des petits bruits tel que « piii piii piii ». Harry, lui était mort de rire, et seul sa dignité et le regard affligé de son comparse l'empêchèrent de se rouler par terre.

Ensuite, ils passèrent chez Mme Guipure. Harry avait besoin d'un uniforme pour son entrée à Poudlard et c'était la meilleure. Ce fut à Draco de sourire en voyant la mine exaspérée du brun qui avait la nette impression d'être un porc-épic avec toutes ces aiguilles. Quand il se fit piquer pour la cinquième fois, il lança un regard noir à la vieille femme qui l'ignora avec superbe, affairée à sa tâche. Il regarda le blond qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, nonchalamment appuyé sur le comptoir.

« Arrête de rire…

\- Je ne ris pas.

\- Mouai… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un doute.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Arrête de te retenir, tu vas étouffer ! »

Le jeune Malfoy secoua la tête, ses yeux pétillants et son rire difficilement contenu.

Une fois l'uniforme emballé, ils allèrent acheter leurs livres chez Fleury et Bott. Draco eu du mal à décrocher Harry d'un livre sur la magie, « Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés » (3). Il n'avait jamais compris la passion qu'avait son ami pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie et à la recherche de puissance, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il tenait ça de son père. Quand à Pansy, elle flânait dans le rayon potion, probablement à la recherche d'une recette pour les potions d'amour.

Ils sortirent bientôt de la boutique, Draco soupirant qu'il était soulagé d'avoir, pour une fois, un livre de soin aux créatures magique _normal_. Depuis que Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse, était devenu professeur, les élèves avaient eu droit à des livres insolites, voir même dangereux. Il y avait deux ans, c'était le « Monstrueux livre des monstres » (3), un livre qui avait essayé de leur dévoré la main et que le professeur avait trouvé « drôle ». L'année suivante, ils avaient eu droit au « Livre magique des créatures magiques », un livre doré avec des ailes blanche et argentés qui semblaient incrustée de chaque côté de la couverture, et que le jeune Malfoy avait trouvé magnifique et élégant… jusqu'au moment où, en ouvrant sa porte, il découvrit le fameux livre voler dans sa chambre en battant des ailes et tenter de fracasser sa fenêtre pour sortir. Bizarrement, il l'avait trouvé d'un coup beaucoup moins élégant.

Ils se rendirent également chez l'apothicaire, ou plutôt les garçons se rendirent chez l'apothicaire, car la jeune fille refusa catégoriquement d'entrer dans, je cite, « ce musée des horreurs ». Draco, au contraire, passa un long moment à choisir ses ingrédients, il avait une passion pour les potions qu'il qualifiait « d'art noble et utile ». Harry n'était franchement pas convaincu, boire les potions, ça pouvait être cool - ou parfois nettement moins selon les effets – mais les faires, c'était d'un barbant...

« Il nous reste quoi ?

\- Le chaudron pour Harry et… Oh non… non, pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! geignit le blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pour qui qu'il faut aller à la Ménagerie Magique… ?

Le brun leva la main en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage défait de son ami.

\- Harryyy… supplia-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Il est où le problè… Nooon ! comprit-elle soudain, Me dis pas que t'as encore peur d'y aller ?! T'as été traumatisé à ce point ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as été brûlé au troisième degré par un crabe de feu ! Et toi, arrête de te marrer !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit le concerné, un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'imites. Et puis avoue, tu l'as fait exprès.

Harry lui fit un sourire angélique, c'était tout juste si on ne voyait pas l'auréole et les ailes faire « flap flap » dans son dos. Mouais… à la réflexion, Draco voyait aussi la petite queue de démon s'enrouler autour de sa jambe.

\- N'empêche, ça fait quand même deux ans, tu vas pas la fuir toute ta vie cette boutique ! T'imagine si ça s'apprenait ? Le grand Draco Malfoy, noble sang pur de son état, a été traumatisé par une tortue ! (4)

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi…

\- Bon… t'as qu'à aller chercher le chaudron, nous on va à l'animalerie, et on se retrouve ici. Ok ? »

Draco retint un soupir de soulagement, il l'avait échappée belle ! Il hocha la tête et fendit la foule en direction du magasin de chaudrons. Pansy et Harry se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, puis partirent vers la Ménagerie Magique. Contrairement à ce que son meilleur ami pensait, ce n'était pas pour l'embêter qu'il allait à l'animalerie – enfin, si, mais pas seulement – c'était surtout pour acheter de la nourriture pour ses magnifiques serpents, enfin pour l'un en particulier, car l'autre avait un régime alimentaire assez unique, et il ne trouverait pas de quoi le contenter dans une boutique normale. En général, il trouvait sa nourriture lui-même, mais une fois à Poudlard, il aurait besoin de temps pour s'habituer, quelques jours pendant lesquels son maître lui donnerait de la nourriture.

Le brun était quasi amoureux de ces bestioles écailleuses qu'il trouvait sublimes. Elles étaient d'une beauté froide et élégante d'autant plus attirante qu'elle était dangereuse. Elles inspiraient habituellement la peur et la méfiance, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas aller au-delà des apparences et des différences. Mais lui les aimait, et elles le lui rendaient bien. Il avait une complicité avec ces créatures qu'il n'aurait jamais avec aucunes autres. Son père partageait cette passion, cet amour pour le noble reptile. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un grand serpent femelle avec lequel Harry jouait quand il était petit et qui avait veillée sur lui comme une mère.

Et puis, contrairement à la croyance populaire, les serpents n'étaient pas forcément méchants, ils n'attaquent pas sans raison. Vous leur fichiez la paix, c'est à peine s'ils vous regardaient. Vous les attaquiez, ils en faisaient de même. C'était toujours comme ça, à part pour leur proies. Mais pour la majorité des serpents, les humains n'étaient pas des proies.

Trop gros. Trop embêtants à tuer. Trop bruyants. Pas assez bons.

Une fois qu'il eut acheté quelques carcasses, il extirpa son amie de sa contemplation des bébés boursouflets et se dirigea vers Draco, qui les attendaient déjà. Après s'être retrouvés, ils rejoignirent Narcissa dans la maison par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, qui leur demanda s'ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait. Ils lui assurèrent que rien n'avait été oublié. Pansy leur dit au-revoir en leur sautant dans les bras et en chouinant qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Le brun la rassura, après tout, ils se reverraient dans à peine trois jours dans le Poudlard-express. Elle acquiesça et, une embrassade plus tard, elle avait disparue dans la cheminée. Les trois personnes restantes retournèrent au Manoir Malfoy, passant également par l'âtre. Harry arriva le dernier et vit Draco, ainsi que sa mère, se mettre à genoux à côté de son père, Lucius. C'était un homme aux traits sévères et aristocratiques, aux cheveux de la même couleur que le reste de sa famille et aux yeux gris perle, il était mince et grand, bien qu'il fût difficile d'en juger vu qu'il était agenouillé aux pieds d'un homme. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur cet homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans, brun, comme lui, mais parfaitement bien coiffés, aux yeux noirs dans lesquels se baladaient des éclairs rouges et cruels, sa bouche fine se tordant en une ébauche de sourire arrogant, l'air supérieur et parfaitement à l'aise, un serpent gris enroulé autour de son cou délicat dont il caressait distraitement la tête en regardant d'un air suffisant les deux hommes soumis à ses pieds, les dominants de sa haute stature et y prenant visiblement plaisir.

Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur.

« Bonjour Lucius, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, bonjour Draco, bonjour Narcissa…

\- Bonjour Maître, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure, répondit l'ainé des Malfoy.

Le Lord Noir paru satisfait et les invita à se relever. Il se tourna ensuite vers le dernier occupant de la pièce.

\- Harry, reprit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Bonjour, Père… le salua l'adolescent, un léger sourire aux lèvres, reflet de celui du seigneur des ténèbres. »

Car oui, Lord Voldemort, terreur du monde sorcier, celui dont on évoquait la venue pour effrayer les enfants lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sages, celui dont on avait proscrit le nom, celui qui avait assis brutalement sa domination sur l'Angleterre sorcière et disparu inexplicablement quelques mois plus tard, était son père.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Je suis un monstre, hein ? Vous pouvez le dire, je suis courant :D J'adooooore faire souffrir Draco de cette manière, et c'est loin d'être finit ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lui aussi sera heureux… un jour… peut être… :P ( Vous inquiétez pas, j'aime les Happy End )

(2) Un des rapaces les plus petits du monde. Aaah… que de recherches chevronnées pour cette Fanfiction !

(3) Ceux-là, je les sorts pas de mon chapeau, ils existent réellement dans les livres ) Les autres, ils sont de moi.

(4) C'est pas une erreur, physiquement, le crabe de feu ressemble à une tortue, il n'a rien d'un crabe. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée comment les gens qui donnent les noms des espèces font… je veux dire, la personne qui l'a appelé « crabe de feu » n'a jamais dû voir un crabe de toute sa vie !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voili voilou ! Alors, verdict ? Je vais me suicider en me noyant dans mes larmes ou je continue ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Merci de m'avoir lu :D

Marine


	3. Chapter 2 : Poudlard et précautions

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (du moins pour la plupart) pas plus que l'univers. Tout est à Mme Rowling ! Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating** : Pour l'instant, c'est soft, donc T, mais plus tard dans l'histoire, je passerais en M, il y a des scènes violentes (physiquement et moralement).

Petite précision : Il n'y aura pas de Lemon ! Pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, j'aime bien les lire. Mais je suis incapable de les écrire :/

**/!\** Le couple principal, c'est Harry/Luna. Et comme je suis loin d'être homophobe (j'adore les slash Harry/Un homme, de préférence Rogue, Tom (alias Voldy), Draco), il y aura des couples hétéros et homos. Donc, homophobes et rageux en tous genres, c'est par là la sortie - [] (Ce rectangle moche, c'est bien une porte, au cas où vous en douteriez x) )

Je suis Dieu dans mes Fics', donc j'y fais ce que je veux, même faire de Voldy un fan de Claude François ou faire danser à Rogue la macarena ! (Ok, je crois que je viens de faire fuir la moitié des lecteurs là x) Et le reste saigne du nez. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferais pas… quoique… :P ) Mais si vous avez des… fantasme (?)... tel que tel couple, tel évènement, et caetera, vous pouvez m'en faire part, et je verrais si je les intègre à l'histoire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vade Retro Satanas !

Ce chapitre est maudit !

Pour répondre à une review, oui, des extraterrestres sont venus pendant la nuit et m'ont capturé ! Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que le jour venu, les rayons solaires les feraient bruler vivants ! Et pendant que le dernier brulait sous mes yeux, il me lança une teeerriiiiiible malédiction !

« Auteur !… Démone !… Humaine !… Avant une semaine, je vous cite à paraître au tribunal de FFnet pour y recevoir votre juste jugement ! Maudit ! Maudit ! Maudit ! Vous serez maudit jusqu'à la treizième journée qui suit cette menace ! »

Et voilà, nous sommes exactement le treizième jour depuis ma dernière note, postée lundi 17 novembre (que j'ai déjà supprimé car elle n'est plus utile)… la malédiction est levée, je peux enfin poster…

…

Comment ça, c'est pas réaliste ? Mais si ! Tout est vrai ! :'(

Pourquoi vous me croyeeezzz paaaaaaaasss ? ToT

Nan, sérieusement, y'a vraiment une malédiction sur ce chapitre… une malédiction qui porte le doux nom de « Loi de Murphy ». Si une emmerde peut arriver, elle arrivera !

Maladie + Bac Blanc + Big Fuck by mafoutueconnectioninternetencartonquimefaitchieràpasmarcherpendanttroisjours (j'offre un cookie à celui qui arrivera à lire ça d'un coup sans se tromper) + clé USB que mon prof a mis deux jours à me rendre…

Zeeeeeennnnn

Mais pour finir, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps, et j'ai rallongé le chapitre, ce qui double la taille de la fanfiction :D

Donc c'est un grand chapitre de plus de 5500 mots (13 pages Word) pour me faire (un petit peu) pardonner !

Bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard et précautions**

« Suis-moi. »

Harry ne répliqua rien, suivant simplement son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, se dirigeant vers la sortie du salon menant au Hall d'entrée. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une porte d'ébène qui, s'ouvrant, révéla une grande bibliothèque. Ses rayons, remplis de livres de toutes tailles et âges, étaient larges et montaient vers un haut plafond décoré que l'on aurait pu confondre avec quelques merveilles dignes des grands palais français. La pièce étaient bordée de fenêtres sur deux de ses murs, le coin le plus dans l'ombre abritait une grande armoire raffinée de bois laqué, d'où émanait une sombre puissance. Les livres les plus dangereux y étaient rangées. Au centre de l'immense pièce, une grande cheminée ouverte sur quatre côtés réchauffait et éclairait les alentours. Des tables basses en bois précieux et en verre, et des fauteuils, canapés et autres sofas confortables l'entouraient. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et invita d'un geste de la main son fils à en faire de même.

« Alors ? Toujours résolu à y aller ?

-Si vous en doutiez, vous ne poseriez pas la question.

Voldemort eu un sourire un coin.

-C'est vrai. Tu me connais un peu trop…

-C'est vous qui m'avez tout appris, en doutiez-vous ?

-Non, j'apprécie simplement… Au moins, je n'ai pas à tout dire pour que tu comprennes. Mais je suis moins imprévisible pour toi que pour les autres… »

Il y eu un silence qui dura quelques minutes, Tom caressant Nagini. Brusquement, Harry le brisa.

_« Bonjour Nagini._

_-__Bonjour Șarpe mic… _Répondit le serpent, relevant la tête. »

Le brun sourit à ce surnom. « Șarpe mic » signifie « Petit serpent » en Roumain, langue du pays d'origine de Nagini. Elle était comme une mère pour lui. Un peu spéciale, certes, mais au moins, elle avait un regard inédit sur le monde et lui avait appris à ce fier autant à ses perceptions humaines que « serpents ».

« Tout est prêt ? Demanda le lord, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui. En tout cas du côté fournitures. Et Lucius m'a certifié que le côté administratif était prêt également.

-Rappel-moi ton histoire ?

Harry fit une moue un peu boudeuse, cette histoire lui paraissait tellement fade à côté de la vérité, et il n'aimait pas cacher ce qu'il était, enfin pas de cette façon.

-Je m'appel Harry Amalrich Voldmärch, fils de lord Voldmärch, un noble allemand mort deux ans après ma naissance, probablement d'un assassinat. Ma mère, d'une famille de sangs purs d'origine anglaise, revint dans son pays d'origine avec moi pour fuir la famille avide de pouvoir et d'héritage. Elle m'éleva dans les traditions anglaises, mais mourut également à mes onze ans. Je fus alors confié à Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, une famille proche de celle de ma mère, et, accessoirement une des dernières parentes vivantes anglaise de ma famille. Si je ne fus pas présenté, c'est de par ma propre volonté, craignant les représailles en tant qu'héritier des Voldmärch, et voulant faire mon deuil librement. J'ai finalement demandé à aller à Poudlard, après avoir appris la magie grâce à des professeurs particuliers.

-Hunmhunm, c'est bien cela. »

En réalité, cette histoire était en partie vraie, sinon il y aurait eu des problèmes. Seulement, cette histoire n'était pas la sienne. Lord Voldmärch était un Mangemort passif, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne combattait pas lui-même, mais répandait leurs idéologies et finançait les combats. Le reste de l'histoire était vraie, sauf que l'enfant était en réalité mort en même temps qu'elle d'une maladie grave. Mais il fut facile de supprimer l'acte de décès de cette affaire qui était passé plutôt inaperçue car ils vivaient de façon anonyme pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

« Il ne reste donc qu'une seule chose. Repris Harry, lui tendant un médaillon. En or, il était gravé d'un triquetra au centre duquel reposait une alexandrite, pierre rare ayant une grande affinité avec la magie. Le symbole celtique était entouré d'un cercle runique composé de treize runes. »

Son père prit le médaillon et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de cadran aux chiffres disposés sans logique apparente. Il sortit une petite fiole d'environ deux centimètres remplie de sang qu'il versa au centre du cadran. Le liquide pourpre resta sous la forme d'une goute durant quelques secondes, puis se répandit dans un réseau de petites nervures à peine visibles jusqu'à maintenant, formant un dessin d'arabesques abstraites. Enfin, le seigneur des ténèbres ajouta un cheveu sur le cadran qui tourna d'un cran. Il referma le médaillon qu'il rendit à l'adolescent. Ce dernier le mit, ses yeux prenant quelques secondes une couleur pourpre, puis noire, pour revenir au vert émeraude habituel.

« Capăt. » (1)

A ce mot, les reflets de l'alexandrite changèrent imperceptiblement.

Le rituel était accompli, à présent, toute personne à laquelle Harry n'aurait pas dit expressément qui il était réellement ne saurait jamais faire le lien, que ce soit avec son physique où sa personnalité.

Même si l'entreprise paraissait simple, c'était en réalité un rituel de magie du sang de très haut niveau, mais le plus dur était de créer le réceptacle et de transmuter le sang.

« Nous en avons fini. Au-revoir, Harry… N'échoue pas.

Il se leva sans plus de préambule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Même pas un « tu vas me manquer » ?

Le plus âgé s'immobilisa et se retourna, un sourcil haussé. Il avait de nouveau ce sourire en coin à la fois séduisant et effrayant.

-Tu es bien présomptueux…

-Je suis le seul qui en ai le droit, j'en profite. Répliqua Harry avec un air désinvolte.

Il y eu un duel de regards. Harry fut le premier à baisser les yeux.

-En tout cas, vous, vous allez me manquer, Père. »

Et il sortit, sans un regard en arrière, simplement avec un sifflement d'au-revoir à Nagini.

Oh, il avait l'habitude, son père n'était pas friand de marques d'affections. Et puis, même là, il avait eu une place inhabituelle dans la conversation. D'habitude, avec ses fidèles, le lord était très dominant et ne supportait pas la moindre réplique qui ne soit pas un minimum constructive. Selon SES critères, évidement.

Il redescendit dans le salon et passa la soirée en compagnie des Malfoy.

~~~OoO~~~

Trois jours plus tard, Harry se rendit sur le quai 9 ¾ en compagnie de la famille Malfoy. Il salua froidement Lucius et Narcissa, enfin, en apparence. Puis il suivit Draco dans le train, n'accordant aucune attention aux personnes qui le regardaient, étonnés.

Le train était rouge et noir, avec _Poudlard Express_ marqué en lettres dorée capitales. Il n'était pas de dernière technologie, mais avait l'air comme neuf. Pourtant, Il était plus vieux que son père lui-même.

Ils se rendirent rapidement dans la partie du train en général « réservé » aux Serpentards. S'entends par là une tradition probablement acquise par intimidation et/ou disputes. L'intérieur était tout en bois clair, les compartiments en file faisaient face aux fenêtres par lesquelles on pouvait voir l'autre quai – vide – de la partie enchanté de King Cross. De petits symboles sur les portes, tantôt gravés, dessinés, ou enchantés, présentait bien l'appartenance aux Serpents et probablement aussi que la place était réservé.

Draco se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment, la porte gravée d'un symbole représentant un cobra ailé, dans lequel il s'engouffra sans hésitation, suivit par Harry. Il n'y avait personne, ils étaient arrivés tôt. Le blond s'assit en face du brun, tous deux contre la fenêtre. Ils attendirent dans un silence reposant après la légère effervescence des derniers jours.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un jeune homme à la peau sombre entra, se figeant à la vue du jeune lord. Il parut abasourdis quelques secondes, puis reprit un visage jovial, s'asseyant à côté de Draco. Outre sa peau chocolat, il avait des yeux marron foncé en amande, et des cheveux noir coupés très courts. Il était plutôt grand aussi, et avait une carrure typiquement masculine, les épaules carrés.

« Salut Draco ! fit-il, enjoué.

-Bonjour Blaise. »

Ledit Blaise, probablement le fameux Zabini conclu Harry, voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa soudain, lui jetant un coup d'œil. Le silence revint de nouveau. Blaise scruta Harry, sans un mot, de façon presque insistante. Et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une certaine jeune fille brune à la coupe au carré.

« Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, puis, se reprenant - après tout, ils étaient encore dans le train et celui-ci n'était même pas encore parti - elle reprit plus calmement, Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi, Pansy ? répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Plutôt bien. Et toi, Draco ?

-… bien. »

Un autre silence retomba sur le groupe. La jeune fille s'installa à côté du jeune aux yeux verts, regardant discrètement le blond râleur de son cœur (2).

« Au fait, commença le brun à la peau chocolat, où sont Crabe et Goyle ?

-Ils ont réussis l'exploit de se faire coller à peine arrivés dans le train.

Harry se tourna vers Pansy, haussant un sourcil. C'était possible, ça ?

-Ils ont eu l'idée géniale d'essayer de faire entrer des bouteilles de Pur feu dans le train. Précisa-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Draco eu une expression dédaigneuse, néanmoins démentie par ses yeux, qui eux étaient morts de rire.

-Vincent Crabe et Gregory Goyle… ils ont l'air intéressant… bien qu'un peu stupides. Commenta doucement Voldmärch (3).

-T'as pas encore tout vu… lâcha son homologue blond. »

_Ça promet !_, se dit-il.

Il connaissait bien sûr les Mangemorts Crabe et Goyle pères, enfin de nom. Et leurs enfants avaient l'air… particulier. Il en fallait du cran pour tenter une chose pareille.

Ils entendirent les autres élèves remplir petit à petit le wagon, discutant pour la plupart cordialement et calmement, la seule exception venait de voix au timbre plus aigüe, probablement des deuxièmes années – les premières années n'étant pas encore répartis, ils n'étaient pas acceptés, sauf si leurs ainés étaient encore à l'école à Serpentard.

Au bout d'un moment, après que les derniers élèves retardataires soient enfin à bord, le train s'ébranla, commençant son long périple. Une discussion légère s'installa entre Blaise et l'héritière Parkinson, chacun parlant de ses vacances ou autres sujets du même acabit, Malfoy lâchant une remarque temps à autre et Harry se contentant d'observer.

Après quelques heures, il fut temps de revêtir l'uniforme. Pansy rejoignit un compartiment investit par d'autres filles et les garçons se changèrent, Draco évitant de trop regarder Harry, rougissant légèrement (4).

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, il s'autorisa à voir le résultat. Et quel résultat ! Harry était très beau. Certes, il était petit, mais pas trapu, plutôt fin. Et l'uniforme mettait sa beauté et sa finesse – une finesse masculine, il n'était pas efféminé – en valeur. Puis Pansy revint, habillée elle aussi de noir et de vert. Seul le brun détonait, n'ayant pas encore été répartit, il ne portait pas les couleurs de Serpentard, mais celles de l'école.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils sortirent du compartiment, les autres élèves les regardants – ou plutôt regardant Harry – étonnés. L'extérieur du train atteint, ils furent pris dans une foule compacte d'élèves. Une voix tonitruante cria un « Par ici les Premières années ! ». Voix qui trouva rapidement propriétaire aux yeux des nouveaux élèves. L'homme était gigantesque, ses cheveux broussailleux encadrant son visage à moitié mangé par son imposante barbe. Ses yeux doux respiraient la gentillesse. Ils bravèrent la mer humaine, atteignant bientôt les diligences.

Là, Harry s'arrêta, observant presque avec émerveillement les créatures tirant les diligences.

« Magnifique… souffla-t-il. »

Il approcha sa main, caressant l'encolure d'une des bêtes. Un sombral, un animal magique à l'allure squelettique, noir, aux ailes de peau repliées sur son dos.

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre.

« Il caresse le vent ? Mon pauvre Malfoy, tes amis sont de plus en plus stupides… »

Se retournant, ils firent face à quatre Gryffondors. Celui au centre était plutôt grand, les cheveux d'un roux presque orange et les yeux bleus moqueurs. A sa gauche, un garçon plus petit, aux cheveux blonds foncés (5) et au sourire en coin, dardait un regard gris intéressé sur la scène, appuyé sur un troisième jeune homme, celui-ci ayant des cheveux aussi bruns que sa peau, une main sur la hanche du blond.

La dernière personne, à droite du roux, était une fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés, regardant le plus grand avec adoration.

Avant que quiconque ai pu répliquer, la voix de « l'ami stupide » s'éleva, celui-ci n'ayant pas bougé.

« Ce sont des sombrals. Seul ceux ayant vu la mort peuvent les voir. J'en déduis que ton innocence a été préservé sur ce point-là. Tu as de la chance…

Il se retourna, vrillant cette fois son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleus.

-Et j'aimerais tout de même connaitre le nom de la personne qui m'insulte sans même me connaitre…

-C'est Weasmoche, l'imbécile heureux et arrogant des Gryffondors… je ne comprends vraiment pas comment les lionceaux peuvent suivre un tel…

-Draco. Je ne te parlais pas. Le coupa le brun d'une voix froide, sans ton.

Sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes – excepté Pansy – le sang pur détourna le regard, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre. Harry, lui continua de regarder le Gryffondor, le regard interrogateur. Ce dernier se reprit, balayant la surprise de son visage. Draco Malfoy venait de se soumettre à quelqu'un !

-Heu… Je suis Ron Weasley.

-Eh bien, Ron Weasley, tu devrais éviter de faire ce genre de réflexions, ça ne fait que montrer ton ignorance. Surtout que je suis certaine que des gens peuvent les voir dans ta propre maison. Mais je suppose que c'était plus dû aux personnes m'accompagnant…

-Comment oses-tu dire ça à mon RonRon ?! C'est toi l'ignorant, surtout de trainer avec ces serpents sournois !

Il regarda la fille qui l'invectivait avec colère, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. Il revint ensuite au roux.

-Si je devais te juger sur ton entourage, je ne pense pas avoir une bonne image.

La furie eu l'air estomaqué d'être ignoré et insulté de cette façon.

-Espèce de… !

-Tais-toi Lavande ! Claqua la voix du garçon blond, parlant pour la première fois. Il avait perdu son sourire, regardant la brune. Il n'a pas tort, si Malfoy est un connard et Parkinson une peste, tu ne sais rien de…

Il lança un regard interrogateur au nouveau.

-Harry Voldmärch.

-Enchanté, je suis Seamus Finnigan. Et voici Dean Thomas. Reprit-il en désignant son compagnon. Et cette idiote, c'est Lavande Brown, elle n'est pas méchante.

-Enchanté aussi. Je pense que l'on va vous laisser, je dois encore voir le directeur avant la répartition. Surement à plus tard. »

Il se retourna, administra une dernière caresse au sombral et entra dans la diligence, rapidement suivit des autres Serpentards, qui eux n'avaient pas oublié d'échanger des regards meurtriers avec les rouges et ors.

~~~OoO~~~

Un silence suivit leur départ.

« Il est sympa. Dit pour la première fois Dean.

-Et mignon.

-Je dois me sentir menacé ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en tes capacités à me retenir ? répondit Seamus en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

-Il est horrible ! Il nous a insulté mon RonRon et moi.

-Tu étais en tort cette fois, Lavande. Ron et toi l'avez insulté sans raison, il n'a fait que se défendre et avec politesse.

-La classe totale ! Et de très beaux yeux en plus…

-T'essaie de faire quoi là, exactement ?

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout, voyons… Et puis reconnais que c'est vrai. »

Thomas soupira, il n'avait pas tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer de le rendre jaloux. Son amant allait le rendre chèvre. En parlant de ruminant aux yeux vides…

« Ron ? T'es toujours en vie ou tes derniers neurones ont finalement rendus l'âme ?

-…

-Mon RonRon d'amour, ça va ? Il a été trop dur avec toi !

-Oui, oui… ça va. Je- je ne pensais pas que Malfoy avait ce genre d'ami. C'est étonnant.

-C'est clair ! Mais Voldmärch, c'est pas un nom étranger ça ? Pourtant il n'a pas une seule trace d'accent, je me demande qui il est.

Ils méditèrent un petit moment dessus avant que le roux ne les rappels à l'ordre avec toute la classe, le flegme et la subtilité dont la légende à probablement déjà fait route jusqu'à vos oreilles :

-Bon, j'ai la dalle. On va au banquet ?

-Yep ! En voiture Simone ! s'exclama Finnigan. »

~~~OoO~~~

Du côté de notre brun aux yeux verts national, il se tenait à présent dans le bureau du directeur, il avait été emmené par Draco avant que celui-ci rejoigne les autres dans la grande salle. Il observa la pièce. Et ce qu'il en tira était que le directeur était assez extravagant… et extrêmement prudent. On pourrait croire que le bureau était en désordre, mais en regardant bien et en ayant quelques bases, on pouvait voir la mise en scène. Ce miroir par exemple, posé nonchalamment de travers sur cette commode, de la place derrière le bureau, on pouvait voir le reflet de ce qui était dans notre angle mort, caché par le bureau. Et cette sphère transparente où voguait une fumée grise bleutée, si semblable au simple _rappeltout_, c'était un détecteur de magie noire. Et là, cette petite statuette banale en forme de chouette, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il sentait de puissants sortilèges dessus, et il était sûr que ce n'était pas un simple sort lustrant. Et vu le nombre de choses du même acabit, de l'objet lui-même à sa disposition, Albus Dumbledore devait se sentir menacé… étrange de la part d'un homme qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, croyait dur comme fer à la bonté de l'homme. Surtout dans une école. Dans ce bureau, il y avait deux choses qui l'attiraient : le phœnix, magnifique symbole de l'immortalité et du renouveau perpétuel, et les tableaux des directeurs, notamment celui de Phineas Black, son ancêtre sous tous les angles. Que ce soit en tant que Harry Voldmärch, Riddle ou Potter.

Il n'ignorait évidemment pas qui il était réellement.

Sa véritable grand-mère, Dorea Black, était la petite fille de Phineas, son premier parain, son arrière-petit-fils, sa marraine actuelle – Narcissa – était elle aussi son arrière-petite-fille, et c'était loin de s'arrêter là. Bref, tous les chemins mènent aux Black.

Il s'approcha du tableau, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait déjà rencontré cet homme, il y avait un autre tableau de lui au Square Grimmaud.

« Bonsoir Grand-père. Dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Bonsoir, Harry. Te voilà finalement en ces murs. Soit le bienvenu à Poudlard.

-Merci.

-Un membre de votre famille ?

Harry sursauta à l'entente de la voix du directeur. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, ce vieil homme était plus qu'un simple directeur. Il se tourna vers lui, faisant son plus beau sourire.

-Oui, vous n'êtes surement pas sans savoir que je suis affilié aux Black...

-Bien évidement.

Le directeur était assez grand, avec de longs cheveux et une barbe qui aurait pu être celle de rapunzel (6) si elle avait été un homme. Il avait un nez aquilin et portait des lunettes en demi-lune devant ses yeux bleus pétillants. Et calculateurs.

-Bien, monsieur Voldmärch, nous allons vous répartir après les premières années, mais avant je voulais vous faire part de quelques petites choses. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr, je ne connais l'école que par ce que Draco m'en a dit, et je dois avouer que cette école m'a l'air intéressante.

-Oh, monsieur Malfoy vous a donc expliqué les bases de l'école. C'est déjà cela en moins à faire. Bon, pour commencer, les enseignants risquent de vous tester en cours, pour connaitre votre niveau.

-Je pense que c'est légitime.

-Aussi, pour votre intégration, vu que vous rentrez directement en cinquième année, il n'y a pas de prise en charge comme en première année, ou troisième année pour Pré-au-lard, donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander à un enseignant ou à vos camarades. Et dernière chose, je sais qu'en Allemagne la magie noir est autorisée et je suppose que malgré que vous ayez été élevé au Royaume-Uni, vous avez dû l'apprendre. Sachez cependant qu'elle est totalement interdite ici.

-Je m'en doutais bien, bien que je trouve cela étrange. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'utiliserais pas.

-Bien, je pense que ce sera tout. Nous allons aller dans la grande salle, vous attendrez à l'entrée, derrière les premières années.

-D'accord, monsieur, je vous suis. »

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la sortit, Harry sur ses talons, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à son ancêtre pour ce dernier. Ils descendirent les escaliers enchantés (7), la gargouille saluant au passage le directeur. Ils passèrent dans quelques couloirs, le plus jeune scrutant les murs, appréciant ce château à sa juste valeur. Splendide. Ils finirent par arriver aux grandes portes, où attendaient les nouveaux élèves. Ceux-ci regardèrent avec curiosité les nouveaux venus, rougissant en détournant le regard quand ils recevaient une réponse. Harry regarda plus attentivement les portes. Elles étaient de bois foncé et taillée en quatre parties, chacune représentant une maison. Une femme qui lisait, les cheveux retombant sur son visage, un groupe d'ami jouant dans la neige, un homme en plein combat contre on ne sait quelle créature, l'épée levée, et un homme jouant aux échecs, une pièce dans la main et un sourire en coin. Derrière elles parvenait le brouhaha des conversations des élèves.

Dumbledore finit par se diriger vers lesdites portes, qui s'ouvrirent seules, impressionnant bon nombre des enfants.

Toute la salle se fit silencieuse à l'entrée inhabituelle du directeur, pourtant toujours déjà là avant les élèves. Il traversa la salle, s'installant sur son siège décoré, au milieu de la table professorale. McGonagall, déjà présente dans la pièce, encore une anomalie, invita les élèves à rentrer. Harry se décala, se plaçant derrière les autres, et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte. Lorsque le silence fut fait chez toutes les personnes présentes, le professeur de métamorphose parla.

« Quand votre nom sera cité, vous monterez sur l'estrade et vous assoirez sur le tabouret. Ensuite, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête, qui décidera de votre Maison. »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le vieux chapeau abimé qu'elle venait de désigné, posé sur le tabouret. Certains eurent l'air sceptique. Soudain, comme pour leur clouer le bec, une déchirure apparue sur le chapeau, qui commença à chanter.

« Voici un peu plus de mille ans,

Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,

Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers

Dont les noms nous sont familiers :

Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,

Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,

Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,

Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.

Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,

Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,

Ainsi naquit Poudlard

Sous leurs quatre étendards.

Chacun montra très vite

Sa vertu favorite

Et en fit le blason

De sa propre maison.

Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge

Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,

La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence

Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,

Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,

Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,

Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,

Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.

Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,

Ils choisirent leurs favoris,

Mais qui pourrait les remplacer

Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?

Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite

De me déloger de sa tête,

Les quatre sorciers aussitôt

Me firent le don d'un cerveau

Pour que je puisse sans erreur

Voir tout au fond de votre cœur

Et décider avec raison

Ce que sera votre maison.

Mais je vous le dis attention

Et cela pour une bonne raison

Au cœur même de cette école

Jouent ceux qui en foulent le sol

A un jeu des plus dangereux

Qui mettra tout à sang et feu,

L'ombre et la lumière ont parfois

Liens qu'on ne pense pas si étroits

Surtout prenez garde aux chemins,

Que suivent parfois les anciens,

Nul n'est vraiment bon ou mauvais

Tout dépend ce que l'on en fait

Vous êtes encore bien jeunes ici

Mais vous verrez bientôt la vie,

Cessez de voir en noir et blanc

Car le gris est le dominant.

Ceci étant dit à présent

Je me retire maintenant

Avec l'espoir plus qu'audacieux

De vous avoir mis en garde au mieux.» (8)

Après ce discourt inquiétant, le professeur McGonagall commença à énumérer les noms, les tables se réjouissant chacune à son tour et à sa façon. A la fin de celle-ci, quelques élèves remarquèrent la dernière personne attendant contre le mur. Ils donnaient des coups de coudes à leurs voisins, le montrant du doigt. Après une ou deux minute, surement histoire de laisser place au spectacle, le directeur se leva et tapota sa cuillère contre son verre, réclamant le silence. Quand celui-ci fut fait, il sourit aux élèves.

« Vous avez surement remarqué l'organisation inhabituelle de ce début d'année et sans doute la présence d'un nouvel élève plus vieux que la normale.

Des murmures approuvèrent ses dires.

-Eh bien, reprit-il, Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un élève qui ira directement en cinquième année, n'ayant pas pu venir plus tôt. Bien qu'il soit d'origine étrangère, il a été élevé en Angleterre, donc je vous prierais de ne pas le juger sur cela. Bienvenu à Harry Voldmärch ! »

Toute la salle se tourna vers les portes, fixant le nouveau avec curiosité, et avidité pour certains, Harry étant plutôt séduisant. Il se dirigea d'une démarche souple vers le tabouret sur lequel il prit place. Le professeur de métamorphose plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. Une voix retentit dans sa tête.

« _Ah ! Qui voilà ! N'étais-tu pas disparu, toi ? Hum… trois personnes, hein ? Mais lequel es-tu vraiment ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne suis pas là pour révéler tes secrets… Humm… Oui… Je vois… Tu as des qualités de toutes les maisons ! Une grande soif d'apprendre, du courage, de la loyauté et de la ruse… Et une grande ambition aussi… Intéressant…_

Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, il avait été élevé par beaucoup de personnes différentes, chacun mettant plus en valeur des préceptes que d'autres.

_-Oh ! La loyauté apprise par un serpent ? C'est plutôt original… Les fondateurs seraient fiers… Tellement de points de vus t'ont été enseignés… Hum… où pourrais-je donc te mettre ? Poufsouffle ? Tu es certes loyal envers les tiens et ne rechigne pas au travail, mais tu les effraierais… de plus on n'acquière pas facilement ta loyauté ou ta véritable amitié, hein ? Non, non, ça n'ira vraiment pas… Serdaigle t'apporterais beaucoup, tu as soif de connaissance et aime expérimenter… mais ce n'est pas pour toi non plus, trop de théorie et pas assez d'action, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être Griffondor ? Non, tu es courageux, mais pas téméraire, et d'après ce que je vois, ça ne t'apportera pas grand-chose…_

-CHAPEAUFLOU ! Cria une voix, faisant sursauter Harry, qui écoutait attentivement le choixpeau déblatérer.

-Chapeauflou ? Murmura-t-il.

Il entendit un rire venant du chapeau pensant.

_-Ah ! Oui, ça fait en effet plus de cinq minutes que je te parle… Mais reprenons… Tu as bien des qualités… et des défauts… mais tu es aussi ambitieux, intelligent et fier… et tu n'as pas peur de te salir les mains… il vaut donc mieux… SERPENTARD !_ »

La table des verts et argents explosa en applaudissements. C'était très rare de voir un chapeauflou, et encore plus de l'avoir dans sa maison (9). Harry se leva, enlevant le chapeau, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Une fois assit en bout de table, il fit un clin d'œil à Pansy et Draco, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

La maison du serpent.

Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

_**A suivre…**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) Capăt = Fin en roumain. Pourquoi du Roumain ? Simple ! Magie du sang = Vampire = Transylvanie = Roumanie CQFD

(2) Et du notre :3

(3) Ah, oui j'ai oublié de dire, ce nom n'est pas un hasard : Vold = Violence en Danois et Märch = Pays des merveilles en Allemand. Ça annonce la couleur x)

(4) Ça me parait plus logique comme ça. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué le fait que les gars et les filles se changent ensemble dans HP ? C'est flippant x)

(5) Oui, dans le film il est brun, mais dans le livre il est blond. Je ne m'appesantirais pas sur le choix des personna… C'EST UNE HONTE ! C'est quoi ce boulot ?! Ils ne vont pas me dire qu'ils n'avaient plus de teinture ! Y'en a dans tous les Carrefours du coin ! Et Harry qui n'a pas les yeux verts ! Il est allergique au produit nettoyant des lentilles ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'avec le budget et les effets spéciaux allégués aux films, vous ne savez pas modifier la couleur des yeux ! Pareil pour Voldy, ils sont où les yeux rouges ?! Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça ! Bande de nuls !

…

Désolé, petit craquage. Les films sont géniaux, mais sérieusement, y'a des détails qui font rager x)

(6) Raiponce si vous préférez ^^ Mais étant dans le monde magique, j'imagine que ce conte à un gros fond de vérité et comme Rapunzel est son nom originel, je le garde.

(7) Escalator version sorcier lol Y'en a aussi dans les Ikea ?

(8) La classe pour le poème, avouez :3

(9) Chapeauflou : personne pour qui le choixpeau met plus de cinq minutes à choisir la maison. Il y en a à peu près un tous les cinquante ans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voilà :D

Vous avez aimez ? Y'a assez de contenu ? Je suis pardonnée ?

Pas frappeeerrr ! :'(''''''

Bon sinon, deux choses :

Primo, je fais maintenant de la 3D avec le logiciel Blender. Vous pouvez voir mes créations (fan-arts, créations originales, créations en rapport avec un livre où un fanfiction,…) dans le lien sur mon profil.

Secundo, je vais aussi mettre sur mon profil les fanfictions que je compte faire, avec les résumés, les pairings, itou, itou. Vous pourrez me soumettre vos idées pour certaines, que ce soit pour le pairing ou autre détails qui seront de toute façon précisés.

/!\ Je n'ai pas encore modifié mon profil, je le fait après avoir posté ce chapitre, donc en ce moment même pour ceux qui le lise dès sa sortie :)

Bon, A'peluche les gens :)

Ett'

PS : Ah oui, au fait, y'aura une surprise à Noël )


	4. Note (Je suis en vie !)

Salut à tous :)

Alors non, ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une réponse à la question « est-ce abandonné ? ».

La réponse est NON ! Et ce pour Le fils du Mal et Le maitre des ombres. Même si pour Le fils du Mal je vais avoir du mal à reprendre et que je ferais surement une réécriture ^^ De plus, j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées en tête (dont pas mal de crossovers) que j'écrirais de toute façon à un moment :)

J'ai été absente un bon moment et je le resterais surement encore un peu parce-que j'ai eu une très mauvaise passe ^^ Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai fait une grosse dépression et je commence à peine à en sortir :)

Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui attendent une suite et vous remercie de votre patiente et pour certains de vos petits commentaires ^^ Je reprendrais mes histoires, c'est sûr, mais je pense que quand je me remettrais vraiment à écrire, je me focaliserais plus sur mes nouvelles idées. J'ai besoin de « changer d'air » en quelques sortes. Donc Le maitre des ombres et Le fils du mal devront sans doute attendre :)

Sinon, sachant que j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées, je vous les listerais prochainement et vous pourrez me dire celles qui vous plaisent le plus ^^

Bye )


End file.
